Drama Total: Gira Virtual
by MasKurtBlainetion
Summary: Una nueva temporada de Drama Total a comenzado. Nuestros campistas de DT: gira mundial competirán por el millón junto a 4 inesperados nuevos concursantes. ¿lograra alguno nuestros heroes ganarles a los duros novatos? Entren!
1. El comienzo

**Soy novata! tenganme piedad! :S**

**Disclaimer: yo no he hecho nada de Drama Total. Todo lo hicieron Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro (si hubiera hecho Drama Total, hubiera secuestrado a Noah o a Cody *-*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Un hombre con cabello negro y barba miraba el mar alrededor del muelle de la isla en donde estaba. Al ver un barco en la lejanía, sonrió maliciosamente y giró para encarar una cámara.

- Bienvenidos a la nueva temporada de Drama Total. Nuevamente nos encontramos en el campamento Wawanakwa. Invitamos a nuestro elenco favorito a una nueva oportunidad de ganar los 10 millones dólares que daremos al ganador. Pero también les presentaremos nuevos campistas. Los conocerán muy pronto.

El barco comenzó a bajar la marcha y se detuvo en el muelle. De ahí bajaron una gótica, un Geek, un chico con aire sarcástico, un Punk y una chica castaña. La gótica conversaba muy amenamente con el Geek, el Punk y el chico sarcástico que apenas notaron que tenían que bajar del barco.

- Viejo, esto esta tal y como lo dejamos – comentó el castaño a su amigo.

- Gwen, Cody, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, me alegra volver a verlos – dijo el presentador.

- ¿Oye Chris, solo vamos a concursar nosotros? – preguntó Gwen.

- Pues no, sus oponentes están por llegar. Por cierto Cody, Sierra te manda saludos – bromeó Chris. Cody, el castaño, se asustó y se escondió detrás de Gwen.

- ¡Dime que no está aquí! Fue difícil soportarla en Drama Total Gira Mundial. Si ella está aquí…

- Tranquilo, amigo. Sierra lo dijo por intenet. Ella una de los nuevos productores y la que da nuevas ideas. Además, despidieron a Blaineley – explicó Chris riéndose de Cody. Éste lo miró molesto.

- ¿Y donde están los demás? – preguntó Courtney.

- Justo aquí Courtney – dijo una voz detrás de los arbustos.

- Ah, hola Sierra – dijo Chris girando a los arbustos detrás de un camper.

- ¡Cody! – una chica castaña con cierto toque morado salió desde atrás del camper y corrió hacia el chico castaño que se escondió detrás de Noah, Gwen y Duncan. Ella vestía una strapples amarilla y un pantalón jean azul claro. – ¡ven aquí, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

- ¡Noo! – gritó Cody. Chris se metió entre la conversación señalando el mar

- Oh, miren. Ya están llegando sus compañeros. En aquellos botes, que al parecer llegaran aquí en varios minutos. – Chris señaló a los botes que estaban cerca del muelle.

- ¡¿qué? Ellos pueden llegar más tarde mientras que a nosotros nos fueron a recoger tempranísimo en la mañana. – protestó Duncan más enojado que Courtney.

- Ellos vienen de más lejos que ustedes

- ¿En… serio? ¿Exactamente de donde? – preguntó Cody. Cuatro de los 5 campistas se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron a los concursantes que llegaban en el primer bote.

- Como ya lo habrán notado, varios de ustedes conocen a los chiquillos que viene hacia acá, ¿verdad? – anunció Chris sonriendo.

Un chico pelinegro, distraido y algo moreno vestido con camisa blanca con un estampado azul y jeans algo holgados para él, junto a una chica castaña vestida de blusa, falda y botas negras y su cabello suelto muy parecida a Cody, además de otra pelinegra, pálida con mirada indiferente y ligeramente malvada, vestida con una chaqueta morada y pantalón verde oscuro, y un albino más alto que los demás vestido con camisa gris, jeans azules y una corbata atada al cuello, venían en el bote.

- ¿Haku? – dijo Cody dándole su mano a la castaña para que pueda bajar del bote. Ella sonrió con burla. Cody seguía anonadado mientras Noah se quedaba sorprendido disimuladamente al ver lo parecidos que eran Cody y Haku.

- Dell, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Noah luego de reconocer al albino.

- Danny, no deberías estar aquí – dijo Courtney molesta.

- Rue, tu tampoco debes estar aquí – dijo Gwen a la pelinegra.

- Veo que se reconocieron – dijo el presentador señalando a los recién llegados y a los campistas.

- ¡Oh cielos! yo los veía cada semana en todas las temporadas de Drama Total. – dijo la castaña, Haku, con emoción mientras Sierra le dedicaba una mirada de odio. – de hecho, Cody es mi gemelo - el susodicho sonrió llevándose la mano al cabello mientras todos los observaban sorprendidos.- tú eres Gwen, la gótica. Tú eres Noah, el intrigante, tú eres Duncan, el punk y por último, pero no menos importante, Courtney, la campista modelo. Pero no sé quién eres tú…

- ¿¡Cómo es posible! Estuve en toda a última temporada – dijo Sierra

- Dell, ¿conoces a Noah? – preguntó Gwen interrumpiendo los berrinche de Sierra.

- Él y yo somos primos – respondió Dell con el mismo tono que hubiera usado Noah.

- Oh, miren. Llegan más. – avisó el peli azul presentador.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron el resto del elenco de Drama Total: Gira Mundial junto a Geoff, Blaineley y Trent. Los chicos nuevos miraron curiosamente a todos los campistas mientras observaban el lugar. Luego, Cody rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, Haku, deberías presentarte, ¿no?

- ah si. Soy Haku, gemela de Cody– dijo la castaña encabezando su grupo.- ellos son Danny, que es primo segundo de Courtney, Rue, hermana de Gwen, y Dell que es primo de Noah. Juntos, como somos compañeros en el equipo de Voleibol nacional, formamos un complot contra Cody, Noah, Gwen y Courtney – sonrió con malicia.

- Ustedes nos conocen ¿verdad? – dijo Leshawna.

- Sí, todos veíamos las temporadas de Drama Total en el pasado. Gracias a eso y con ayuda de Chris estamos esta temporada. – dijo Rue – pero… ¿quiénes son ellos? – señaló a Alejandro, Sierra y Blaineley.

- Ah, ellos estuvieron la temporada pasada – dijo Bridgete.

- ¿Oigan, no deberíamos estar en el comedor? – dijo Haku mirando la hora.

- Si, vámonos o Chef nos dejará sin comer. – dijo Courtney.

Todos hicieron caso a la chica y fueron corriendo al comedor. Había muchas mesas. Todos se pusieron a hacer fila para tener su comida. Luego se sentaron a conversar sobre lo que hicieron durante el intermedio entre temporadas. Por supuesto, Blaineley se quejaba con Owen sobre todo lo mal que le parece el campamento. Entonces llegó Chris junto a Sierra, que se mostraba exageradamente feliz. Ambos se pusieron a esperar a que los campistas terminen de comer. Sierra aprovechó para acercarse a Cody, pero éste, al tener experiencia en escapar de ella, se había movido a otro lado.

- Cody, deberías alegrarte. ¡Chris me dejó participar en esta temporada! - dijo Sierra mientras Cody se acomodaba entre Noah y Courtney en busca de protección. – primero iba a ser una productora desde aquí pero ya no. Ahora estaré contigo las 24 horas del día

- Oh, no… - murmuró el chico mientras acostaba su cabeza sobre su plato de comida.

- Bien vayan al barco que está en el muelle. - dijo Chris riendo de la desdicha de pobre Cody

Todos obedecieron. El barco no era tan malo como el avión de Drama Total: Gira Mundial. Aún flotaba bien y se veía seguro. Era de una tonalidad grisácea y un poco más pequeño que un crucero. Tenía una gran cabina y un espacio que era la cubierta. Luego de 10 minutos, Chris y Chef se subieron también y el barco se movió y se alejó de la bahía.

_ - Todos los campistas, reúnanse en la cubierta_ – dijo Chris por el altavoz mientras todos caminaban a la parte de enfrente del barco. – bien, hora de hacer la presentación.

Durante un momento, el barco se meció de un lado al otro con brutalidad como si estuvieran en una tormenta sin embargo, todo estaba calmado. Se acercaron a un torbellino que parecía un holograma. Todos se sintieron como gelatinas cuando lo traspasaron. Luego, llegó la calma. Todos vieron a su alrededor. Estaban en unas aguas muy cristalinas y un sol radiante pero en ningún lado se veía la isla Wawanakwa y eso que llevaban solo minutos navegando.

- Ahora sí, la introducción de la temporada – murmuró Chris. Luego miró a los chicos. – bueno campistas y chicos nuevos, bienvenidos a ésta nueva temporada de Drama Total. Me gusta llamarla: Drama Total Gira Virtual que viajaremos abordo del TDS o Barco de Drama Total en inglés. En esta temporada, iremos de mundo en mundo a través de varios videojuegos de las consolas y las computadoras y todo gracias a la magia de la tecnología y que estamos probando una nueva forma de realidad virtual.

- ¿Esto es seguro? – dijo Trent viendo si todo estaba en orden.

- No lo sé pero dijeron que lo peor que podía pasar era que desaparezcamos y nos quedemos en algunos de los mundos que visitemos pero las probabilidades son pocas. – dijo Chris despreocupado. – ahora, al igual que la temporada pasada, el equipo ganador tiene la inmunidad y gana la suite de lujo para ellos solos. En este pasillo se dividen las suites. Esta escalera hacia arriba los lleva a la suite y hacia abajo está la clase turista en donde los demás dormirán en sillas y sin comodidades. además de poder marearse durante la navegación - los chicos pusieron cara de disgusto.

- Debo ganar esa suite – murmuró Haku mientras Dell la miraba riendo incrédulo. Ella se molestó cuestionando su risa.

- El comedor está atrás del control del barco y para desembarcar (lo que haremos muy pocas veces) está a la derecha de la cubierta. El confesionario está en el baño, como siempre, al fondo a la derecha camino a las escaleras que llevan a los cuartos. En la parte de atrás del barco está el lugar en donde se harán las eliminaciones y el que pierda tendrá que dar el clavado de la vergüenza y desaparecerá de aquí. así – Chris cogió a Ezequiel y lo lanzó por el único lugar en donde no tenía barandal. Ezequiel cayó al agua gritando por el terror de ser lanzado a esa altura (pues el barco era alto) y luego se pixeló y desapareció.

- Eso fue tenebroso – dijo Heather en voz baja.

- Y creo que eso es todo – dijo Chris – en un momento llegaremos a nuestro destino.

- Espero que no perdamos en el primer desafío – dijo Haku a Dell, Rue y Danny. Cody se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- No te preocupes hermanita, solo debemos concentrarnos en el juego. Esta vez uno de los 2 ganará esta temporada. – dijo el gemelo de la chica muy confiado.

Luego de varias horas de navegación, se vio una isla en el horizonte.

- Yo conozco éste lugar… - murmuró Noah con su aire de sabelotodo, Haku puso su atención en el chico – es el mundo de…

- Bienvenidos al mundo de Neopets, un juego de internet muy famoso alrededor del mundo. – dijo Chris por el altavoz. – la isla que ven ahora es Neopía Central. Ahora, sujétense de algo porque no van a caer muy bien en la tierra.

Súbitamente, el barandal de la cubierta se desapareció y el piso comenzó a inclinarse. Todos se arrastraron en la plataforma tratando de caer bien. Haku usó a un pedazo de madera como skateboard llevando consigo a Noah que estaba más cerca a ella. Todos cayeron duramente contra el suelo excepto Haku que aterrizó suavemente. Alejandro cayó más luego junto a Blaineley y, Rue y Gwen les siguieron cayendo tan suavemente como Haku.

- ¡Viejo, eso fue asombroso! – dijo Owen levantándose del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado. El resto de los campistas se sacudieron el polvo. Dell dirigió una mirada furiosa a Owen por decir cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Lo sé! - dijo Izzy apoyando a Owen. El resto de los campistas suspiraron.

- Bueno, el desafío de hoy es simple. Deben ir al mercado y traerme un petpet de Neopía. Petpet es…

- Un animal pequeño, una mascota - dijo Noah fastidiado, interrumpiendo a Chris. Todos lo miraron sorprendido. – una de mis hermanas co-creó este juego y me obligaba a jugarlo.

- Bueno, el punto es que deben traer al petpet acá y listo. El que no traiga alguno quedará descalificado. – dijo Chris molesto volviendo al bote de donde había salido.

- Vamos por allá - dijo Trent a Courtney, Leshawna y Harold.

- ¿Vienes, Noah? – propuso Cody al castaño junto a su gemela, Dell, Gwen y Duncan.

- Me da igual – respondió éste.

Todos caminaron en diferentes direcciones. Geoff y Bridgete ya había encontrado una pequeña babosa a los 5 minutos pues había ido al lugar perfecto para encontrar petpets: el mercado. Alejandro, Heather y Blaineley fueron al bazar de Neopía buscando algún perro o gato, pero solo vieron pajaros, arañas y combinaciones extrañas de mascotas con otros animales, que además eran difíciles de atrapar. Haku, que ya había jugado Neopets, fue corriendo a la Kadotería (o guardería de gaitos) separándose de su hermano. Allí, cogió hábilmente a un gatito llamado Kadotie. Noah y Dell fueron a la petpetería en donde vendían petpets y tomaron 2 animales cualesquiera sin que el dueño lo supiera. Izzy y Owen fueron a un árbol extraño que tenía millones de cosas en sus hojas y allí encontraron a una abejita llamada Buzzer.

Luego de varias horas más tarde, todos se acercaron. Los primeros en llegar fueron Geoff y Bridgete con 2 babosas verdes en las manos.

- Vengan en el numero uno – dijo Chris en el barco moviendo a ambos chicos a un uno de tiza que había en la cubierta. – los demás ya llegan. Courtney, Lindsey, Tyler vengan ustedes también con ellos. – los chicos hicieron caso luego llegaron los demás. – ahora, Cody, Alejandro y Dell vayan en el 1. – Chris separó a los demás – Haku, Noah, Rue, Danny y Gwen vengan al número 2. Sierra, Blaineley, Dj vayan con ellos. – los últimos en llegar abordaron el barco antes de zarpar - Por último Owen, Izzy, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Leshawna y Harold en el numero 3. Esta vez no expulsaré a nadie pero haré como si Ezequiel era del equipo 3 para que todo sea "justo". Bueno, me da igual. Ahora pongan nombres a sus equipos mientras navegamos.

Todos subieron al barco luego de dejar libres a los animales que atacaron a Dj y se fueron. Mientras navegaban, todos hablaban entre ellos comentando que habían visto cosas mitad animales y mitad personas y que los "petpets" eran mitad mascotas mitad cualquier otra cosa.

- Y bien, ¿saben los nombres de sus equipos? - dijo Chris por la noche. Todos asintieron. – entonces, equipo uno, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- ¡Iluminantes! - Dijeron todos menos Alejandro que se limitó a imitar a sus compañeros.

- Equipo 2

- ¡Siniestros! – dijeron los chicos del grupo. Blaineley puso los ojos en blanco.

- Y equipo 3

- ¡Tóxicos!

- Heather lo escogió - se defendió Trent. El resto del equipo asintió.

- Bueno como quieran – Dijo Chris – bueno, Iluminantes, vayan a la suite de lujo. Siniestros, Tóxicos a clase turista.

_ - ¡mi primera vez en el confesionario! – _dijo Haku – _por suerte tengo a Noah en mi equipo. Wow, que increible será estar en esta temporada de Drama Total! claro que yo voy a ganar... - _la chica no notó que Sierra estaba molesta escuchando sus comentarios desde la puerta.

- ¿esa chica cree que por ser gemela de mi Cody le voy a dejar el camino libre? no lo creo. Ella no se va a llevar mi lugar como super fan de Drama Total. Ella no tiene un blog exclusivo para cada uno de los miembros de Drama Total.

_ - parece que esta temporada será más facil de lo que creí. No se como Noah no ha podido ganar. – _dijo Dell muy confiado.

- _La ultima vez perdí a antes de llegar si quiera a los 3 finalista. Esta vez en mi lista está ganar Drama Total. - _dijo Courtney escribiendo en su libreta.

_ - Creo que ésta temporada estará difícil. Fue bastante duro competir contra Heather y ahora, Rue y Haku que se ven tan duras y confiadas como ella…- _dijo Alejandro.

_ - Esta vez, yo voy a ganar Drama Total –_ dijo Blaineley molesta – _y si no, me largo de aquí. no tengo ni idea de cómo es que acepte venir aquí de nuevo._

* * *

><p><strong>Ayudenme a saber si soy buena para esto y tenganme paciencia! soy muy novata en esto... :D Comenten plis! y bueno... no pedire que me mientan sobre si soy buena o mala :P asi que aceptare lo que sea<br>cualquier critica constructiva que me den. y si soy buena, seguire con la historia :) Ciao! Arrivederchi (o como se diga) Sayonara!**


	2. Yooguball

**Disclaimer: yo no he hecho nada de Drama Total. Todo lo hicieron Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro (si hubiera hecho Drama Total, hubiera secuestrado a Noah o a Cody *-*)**

**por si acaso, cuando pongo letra cursiva significa que hablan desde el confesionario :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Amaneció en el barco de Drama Total Gira Virtual. En la suite de lujo, los Iluminantes dormían plácidamente en unos confortables sillones reclinables. Pero, en la clase turista, los Siniestros y Tóxicos apenas si pudieron dormir con tanto movimiento y la incomodidad de solo tener una tabla en cada pared para 16 personas. Haku se levantó sin poder aguantar como se mecía el barco y camino hacia el comedor. Allí encontró a Sierra tecleando una pizza como si fuera computadora, murmurando algo como "debo encontrar el cepillo de dientes de Cody" y a Noah leyendo un libro con una cara de fastidio dirigida a Sierra.

- Buenos días – murmuró Haku. Sierra le dirigió una fría mirada que suavizó luego de un rato. Noah por su lado, se limitó a seguir leyendo. – oh vamos, este lugar no puede estar más aburrido.

- Oh, claro que puede. – dijo Noah con su típico aire sarcástico. Haku lo ignoró.

- Como digas – dijo ésta sonriendo mientras se alejaba del chico dejándolo sorprendido. Usualmente los demás lo fastidiaban hasta que no lo soportaba más.

Mientras tanto, Gwen y Duncan se encontraba despiertos y escondidos de los demás. Cody miraba el cielo desde su ventana y Dell jugaba un videojuego en un PSP. Geoff y Bridgete se besaban, como siempre, en un rincón de la suite de lujo. Al cabo de un rato, la voz de Chris se escuchó, estridente, en todo el barco haciendo caer de sus asientos a la mayoría de los campistas.

- Despierten chicos. Es hora del primer desafío oficial en Neopets. Como son 18 tierras, pasaremos un tiempo largo aquí. Así que desayunen pronto

Todos gruñeron. Cuando se asomaron después del desayuno de 5 minutos, estaban en una bahía de un lugar parecido a la Grecia antigua. Todos desembarcaron y caminaron hasta un coliseo.

- Bienvenidos a Altador. Estamos en la época del Yooguball, un partido de fútbol con balones especiales que no pueden patear, solo lanzar. Así que, harán un partido de Yooguball triple. Iluminantes en el arco derecho, Siniestros en el centro y Tóxicos en la izquierda. El primer equipo en obtener 5 puntos en cada arco gana. Y solo tenemos 30 minutos en la cancha así que terminen pronto.

Cuando los equipos se ubicaron en la gran cancha de Yooguball, muy parecida a un arco de futbol, y un animalito, parecido a un armadillo, de color café salió de una plataforma y se convirtió en la pelota. Una persona de cada equipo se acercó al Yoogu. Los guardametas eran Noah por los Siniestros, Cody por los Iluminadores y Harold por los Tóxicos. Sonó el pito tocado por Chef y todos los concursantes se abalanzaron por la pelota. Dell robó la pelota cuando nadie veía y salió disparado hacia el arco de los Tóxicos. Heather que era defensa, le quitó la pelota hábilmente para lanzárselo a Owen que la tiró hacia Leshawna que anotó en el arco de los Iluminantes. Luego, gracias al trabajo en equipo de Sierra y Haku, los Siniestros anotaron a los Tóxicos pues Harold resbaló con sus propios pies. Izzy, con su típica locura, se acercó al arco de los Iluminantes. Claro que Courtney, Tyler y Lindsey no se durmieron y por primera vez Tyler logró mandar un gol directo a la portería de los Siniestros pero Noah, quien sorprendentemente no leía su típico libro, detuvo el gol al sostener el Yoogu en la mano. Los Siniestros festejaron y Noah le lanzó la pelota a Rue.

- Creí que eras malo en los deportes – dijo Haku en son de burla. Noah le sonrió por primera vez con diversión y no por sarcasmo. Haku se sonrojó.

- "¡que te ocurre, concéntrate en el juego!" – pensó Haku girando justo a tiempo para robarle a Dell la Yooguball. – mejor suerte para la próxima - le guiño el ojo.

- Así que así es como vas a jugar, ¿eh? – Dell corrió detrás de Haku mientras anotaba un gol a Cody.

- Vamos Cody, no creo que no puedas tapar esa – gritó Courtney desde el otro lado de la cancha. Duncan se burlaba de él con una sonrisa torcida.

- Bien hecho hermano – dijo Haku con burla.

- Ya veremos Haydee Kumiko Anderson – Cody y los demás rieron, mirando a Haku. Ésta se sintió avergonzada.

- ¡Cody, sabes que no debes llamarme por mi nombre real! – gritó la castaña tan roja como un tomate. Pero en lugar de llorar, se puso tan furiosa que nadie vio cuando le robó la pelota a Owen. Con ella golpeó a Cody en la cara con tanta fuerza que el pobre, cayó para atrás. – mi venganza solo ha empezado hermano…

Los Iluminantes tragaron saliva pesadamente mientras los Siniestros sonreían al ver como Haku apaleó a su hermano con las diferentes Yoogus luego de varios tiros que dieron directo al arco.

- _Definitivamente esa chica me da miedo – dijo Trent en el confesionario._

- ¡Oye Haydee, ven a ver si puedes contra los Tóxicos! – dijo Blaineley con malicia imitando la voz de Courtney.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Leshawna asustada por lo demoniaca que se veía la anteriormente tierna Haku. Courtney se extraño.

- Pero si yo no he dicho nada - dijo ella en su defensa pero era muy tarde. Haku ya se dirigía al arco de los Tóxicos con gran rapidez. Tyler en su esfuerzo por defender el arco, salió volando por la velocidad de impacto que tuvo al chocarse contra la Yooguball.

Al cabo de 2 minutos, el pobre de Harold se hallaba en el suelo defendiendo su cabeza con 5 Yoogus en el arco. Haku, aún no satisfecha con su venganza, se dirigió hacia los miembros del equipo de los Tóxicos. Su miraba hizo temblar incluso a Alejandro.

- ¡Ahora, todos ustedes van a pagar por haberme llamado Haydee! – gritó la chica riendo frenéticamente. Los demás retrocedieron asustados

- Cody, detenla – murmuró Dell.

- No puedo… una vez que se pone así nadie la puede detener. Una vez lo hice de pequeño y nunca más lo volví a hacer. Tuvimos que esperar a que se canse y se duerma. – Cody tenía cara de traumado y sacó su osito de peluche para abrazarlo.

Los campistas cerraron los ojos mientras esperaban a que pasara un milagro. Se escuchó un suspiro cansado y pasos. Luego… nada

- Ya deja de hacer eso. Ya pasó, todos se disculparon, ¿verdad? – dijo Noah suavemente mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Haku. Ella sorprendida se quedó quieta como estatua y se sonrojó locamente.

- Nunca más lo volveremos a hacer. – murmuraron los campistas asustados.

- Bien, ¿ves que no mentía? Ahora, cálmate que ya ganamos el desafío – Noah arrastró a Haku lejos de los demás mientras los Siniestros festejaban su victoria. Dell, Cody, Rue y Danny siguieron al castaño para ver que hablaba con Haku.

- ¿qué te ocurrió? – preguntó Noah con curiosidad.

- Cada vez que alguien dice mi nombre real me enfurezco y cambio drásticamente hasta que la furia se me va. Por esa razón cree el nombre "Haku", la combinación de mis 2 nombres. – explicó la castaña que comenzaba a bostezar de cansancio.

- Pero me sorprende que no te hayas quedado dormida como siempre, ¿eh, Haku? – dijo Cody acercándose a su gemela pero no había terminado de decir la frase cuando la chica cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Noah.

- _Siempre me voy a preguntar esto… ¿cómo Noah pudo tranquilizar a Haku? cuando YO, su familia, ni siquiera puedo estar 5 milímetros cerca mientras está en ese estado – dijo Cody._

- No debiste decir eso Cody – dijo Rue molesta. – ahora nos tocará cargarla hasta el barco.

- Un momento, a pesar de que la victoria fue de los Iluminadores, aun queda una segunda parte del desafío de hoy. – dijo Chris acercándose a ellos.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Así es, ahora ustedes deben ir por toda la ciudad buscando formaciones extrañas que pueden estar en cualquier lado. Búsquenlas y descubrirán pequeños diamantes en el piso formando una constelación. El primer equipo que llegue con las gemas, ganará la primera clase. Tóxicos, Iluminantes, tienen una ventaja porque la que parecía saber más de Neopets está inconsciente. Aprovechen eso. Siniestros si ganan este desafío les prometo darles nuevos videojuegos que saldrán en varios meses. Solo si lo ganan… - Chris se fue al muelle mientras los demás se pasearon por Altador luego de salir del coliseo.

Noah iba cargando a Haku que dormía plácidamente mientras su equipo salía corriendo en la dirección que el moreno les dijo. Pasaron varias horas y ningún equipo había encontrado las "constelaciones".

- Ven, les dije que no era por aquí – dijo Courtney a su equipo que estaban en una tumba abandonada. Pero ninguno vio como un destello salió de varios adornos en la puerta. 3 brillaron de azul en diagonal a la izquierda y 3 a la derecha. El resto era blancos.

- Oye, Courtney ¿tienes idea de lo que estamos buscando? – preguntó Lindsey.

- En realidad no, por eso es que no improviso. Sinceramente, Alejandro, tu corazonada falló – Courtney lanzando una mirada al latino.

- ¿Oigan vieron eso? – Geoff señaló la puerta y el equipo por fin pudo ver las piedras preciosas de la puerta

- Sáquenlas, los demás equipos pueden estar cerca – dijo Bridgete apurando a su equipo.

Mientras tanto, los Siniestros tuvieron tanta suerte como los Iluminantes.

- Les dije que fueran al parque que estaba cerca del muelle – gruñó Noah. Al final, Dj cargó a Haku mientras comenzaban a correr hacia dicho parque. Una vez allí, Noah comenzó a ver el piso cerca de un jardín circular. Entonces, se vio un destello alrededor del jardín

- ¿Vieron eso? – dijo Danny observando que en el suelo habían 19 gemas: 6 azules formando un circulo y en alrededor las demás gemas blancas. – ¡esa es la constelación!

- Rápido, ¡cojan las gemas! – dijo Sierra inclinándose a sacar las piedras.

Los Tóxicos, por su lado, no tenían tanta suerte.

- Sabía que en esta granja no podría haber una constelación - dijo Duncan molesto.

- Oye viejo, ¿dónde está Izzy? – preguntó Owen luego de un rato de silencio, buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja.

- ¡Izzy, no toques eso! – gritó Heather al ver a Izzy en el molino de viento de la granja.

- ¡Izzy está aburrida! Uh… ¿para qué sirve esta palanca? – Izzy movió la palanca hacia atrás haciendo que el molino mandara un gran viento, volando los trigos regados en la tierra.

- ¡Miren, es la contelación! – dijo Harold señalando las gemas en el suelo formando líneas.

- Bien hecho, blanquita – dijo Leshawna mientras todos en el equipo se agachaba para coger las gemas.

Lo siguiente fue una carrera contra el tiempo. Iluminantes y Siniestros corrieron a todo los que daban después de recolectar las gemas. Ambos equipos se vieron cuando caminaban hacia el muelle. Los Tóxicos estaban muy atrás de los otros 2 equipos. A pesar de su baja, los Siniestros iban ganando por un pelito pero los Iluminantes cogieron la delantera.

- Siniestros… Iluminantes… esperen, Siniestros… no, los Iluminantes… Chef, final de fotografía – dijo Chris emocionado. Chef con cámara en mano tomó la foto definitiva.

- ¿Quién ganó? – preguntó Alejandro entre jadeos

- Esto… apesta… - dijo Gwen fastidiada mientras se sentaba en el suelo del barco. Dj dejo a Haku en el suelo suavemente ajena a la carrera que sus amigos acabaron de hacer.

- Veamos… - Chris miró la foto durante segundos – y los ganadores son… ¡el equipo Siniestro!

- ¿cómo fue posible eso? – preguntó un recién llegado Trent arrastrando a un exhausto Owen seguido los demás Tóxicos.

- Lo siento, Tóxicos, deben ir a la sala de eliminación. Siniestros, tomen un merecido descanso en la suite de lujo. Iluminantes, a la clase turista.

**Eliminación**

- Bueno, Tóxicos, han votado. A la persona que no le dé una de estas bolsas para vomitar de Chris – la pequeña bolsa tenía la cara de Chris impresa en todo el papel – deberá dar el clavado de la vergüenza y resignarse a volver al mundo real e ir a la playa de los perdedores. Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Trent…

Solo quedaban Owen y Harold. Owen estaba tranquilo como si estuviera viendo TV pero Harold se encontraba muuuuy nervioso. Pasaron segundos… minutos…

- Owen – dijo Chris sonriendo lanzando la bolsa al chico que festejó con su equipo.

- Bueno, me voy con dignidad. Leshawna, mi amor, te extrañaré mucho – dijo Harold antes saltar al mar y gritar del miedo para que luego de caer al agua, desaparecer del juego. Una risita se escuchó desde atrás de las gradas. Un cabello castaño con un gorro azul apenas se vio y desapareció de la vista.

- _Realmente va a ser difícil vencer a Haku si sigue así… de esa forma tan bipolar e invencible. Pero si lo notaron, Noah pudo controlarla… eso significa que si tengo a Noah de mi lado podré controlar a Haku y podré ganar. – dijo Alejandro maliciosamente. Rue que lo observaba desde afuera, se asombró y puso una cara más malvada que cualquiera._

_- Con esa actitud, será fácil hacer que todos tengan miedo de Haku y la expulsen… -dijo Heather ideando un plan._

- _Sinceramente, me sorprende no haber ganado hoy… ¿cómo fue que corrieron más rápido que nosotros si tenían a alguien inconsciente? Definitivamente no voy a perder el próximo desafío – dijo Courtney – y, Haku debe controlarse ante esa debilidad suya de escuchar su verdadero nombre. Eso puede ser malo para ella…_

* * *

><p><strong>:D Comenten plis! y gracias a Eclipse total, MIREYA DXC y PF-TDI-KP SuperFan por sus comentarios ^^ me an ayudado mucho :D eclipse total gracias por tu "pergamino" y tus criticas constructivas :P y, toaneo07, tengo mis razones para que Chris se un poco maldito con Ezequiel pero descuida, él volverá (recuerda que parece inmortal)<strong>


	3. Jugando con lava

**Disclaimer: yo no he hecho nada de Drama Total. Todo lo hicieron Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro (si hubiera hecho Drama Total, hubiera secuestrado a Noah o a Cody *-*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Habían pasado 2 días de pura navegación en el mar celeste de Neopía. Los Siniestros disfrutaban del spa que tenían en la suite de lujo. Haku, que leía un gran libro, se encontraba conversando con Rue sobre como planeaban ganar Drama Total. Danny había ido a lo que parecía una bodega y se había quedado ahí durante un rato. Estaba tarareando una canción cuando vio una sombra correr de un lado al otro de la bodega. Danny se paró y miró el lugar sin inmutarse.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – la sombra se asomó lentamente desde atrás de una caja

- Danny, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Courtney entrando a la bodega. – Chris nos mandó llamar a la cubierta.

- Si… voy para allá - dijo Danny caminando hacia a fuera mientras lanzaba una última mirada al lugar en busca de la sombra misteriosa.

- Eso estuvo cerca… - murmuró la sombra detrás de una de las cajas

- Seguro que si Ezequiel – dijo Noah con aire aburrido mientras salía de otra caja. El sabelotodo lo había observado disimuladamente mientras leía un libro.

- Noah, ¿tú sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Ezequiel mirando a su compañero con susto.

- No… solo dije un nombre al azar y acerté – respondió Noah sarcásticamente luego caminó hacia la puerta – cuando estés listo para volver al programa, ven con los demás y realmente quiero saber cómo haces para sobrevivir a las maldades de Chris.

Todos los participantes de Drama Total se acercaron a Chris con molestia. El presentador estaba, al contrario, muy feliz.

- Bien, estamos en el lugar del próximo desafío. Cojan un paracaídas cada uno pero cojan rápido. Como siempre, Chef no los contó bien. – dijo Chris con su típica sonrisa de malicia.

- ¿Para qué necesitamos paracaídas si estamos en medio del mar? – preguntó Heather cogiendo un paracaídas. Los demás la imitaron.

- Destino, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – exclamó Alejandro al ver que el único paracaídas tenía que ser compartido con Owen. Noah había cogido el último como venganza de lo que paso en Drama Total Gira Mundial.

- Deben usar los paracaídas para llevar al destino de la segunda parte del desafío de hoy. Por ahora, deben sobrevivir al descenso hacia Moltara.

- ¿Molta-qué cosa?… ¡aahh! – dijo Duncan antes de que la plataforma en la estaban los campistas se elevara en el aire y los lanzara como una resortera hacia un pequeño pilar en medio de un islote. Todos gritaron del terror al ver que se precipitaron al suelo.

- ¡Abran los paracaídas! – gritó Noah halando la cuerda que se encontraba en su paracaídas.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los 22 campistas caían en picada con un peligro de estrellarse contra el piso aun con los paracaídas abiertos pero entonces, vieron un pequeño agujero entre el pilar y el piso. Por instinto, los chicos se amontonaron alrededor del agujero empujándose unos a otros. Cuando ingresaron, vieron que era un estrecho túnel recubierto de piedra volcánica caliente y extraños animalitos encima de ellos. Rue sonrió malvadamente y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una resortera pequeña con varias piedritas. Ella apuntó al paracaídas de Tyler y le agujeró ligeramente su paracaídas haciendo que caiga más rápido que los demás. La misma acción realizó con varios miembros de los otros grupos dejando a salvo a su equipo. Alejandro, que no estuvo en el atentado porque el peso de Owen los mantenía fuera del alcance de Rue, la pesco de tramposa al igual que Cody, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, que la miró enojado pues también había hecho caer a Gwen sin importar que ellas 2 compartieran sangre y además a los otros Iluminantes.

- E_sa chica juega más sucio que Alejandro y Heather. Ellos al menos los descalificaban sutilmente y no de una patada. Ella va a causar un accidente y estaré dispuesto a acusarla con tal de defender a mi equipo. – dijo Cody_

A medida que bajaban el túnel, había más peligro de acercarse a las paredes y al poco tiempo, los animalitos parecidos a murciélagos pero hechos de lava comenzaron a intentar destrozar los paracaídas.

- Si muero será culpa de Chris y él tendrá que pagar por todo – gritó Courtney asustada. Rue nuevamente hacia uso de su resortera para defenderse al igual que Duncan con su navaja.

- ¡Geoff! – gritó Bridgette al ver como su novio se precipitaba al fondo del túnel porque los animalitos terminaron de agujerar enormemente su paracaídas.

El rubio cayó gritando espantado mientras aterrizaba directo al fondo de lo que parecía la ciudad de Moltara. Los Iluminantes se apuraron a coger a Geoff por lo que se enfilaron sosteniéndose desde sus paracaídas. Todos comenzaron a enfilarse cosa que terminaron bajando precipitadamente hacia lo que parecía una pequeñísima plataforma en medio de un montón de piedras con lava. Con un poco de ayuda por parte de los demás participantes, los Iluminantes cayeron a salvo en plataforma.

- Bienvenidos a la segunda parte del desafío – dijo Chris saliendo de quien sabe dónde. Una vez que estuvo al lado de los campistas, les entregó una tabla de surf a cada participante y un remo por lo que cada uno estuvo más asustado que el otro.

- ¿Quieres que nosotros surfeemos en la lava? – dijo Cody asustado.

- Así es viejo – Chris sonrió sínicamente y los campistas tragaron saliva al ver la cascada de lava, lo enorme que se veía la piscina y lo peligroso de la lava. – deben atravesar la piscina hasta el otro lado y, si llegan, deben ir hacia aquel puente que los va a sacar de la ciudad pero cuidado… los guardias los quieren atrapar por haber infringido la ley.

- ¡_Chris está enfermo!_ _ Y esto apesta_ – dijo Duncan.

- N_o sé cómo es que me convencieron de venir esta temporada –_ dijo Noah suspirando

- ¿qué ley exactamente hemos infringido? – preguntó Bridgette.

- Estar parados en la peligrosa y exclusiva piscina de lava de Moltara – respondió Chris. – ahora, si los guardias atrapan a algún miembro de un equipo, ese equipo pierde instantáneamente. El que gane, se lleva la suite.

- ¿La tabla no se va a quemar y a deshacer? - preguntó Alejandro mirando su tabla de surf.

- Claro que si, por eso digo… "si es que llegan" - y riendo se fue de aquel lugar.

- Bueno, hagámoslo de una vez – dijo Izzy emocionada, lanzándose a la piscina desde la cascada. Su equipo la siguió con temor pero se lanzaron con fuerza.

- Esto es lógicamente imposible – murmuró Noah mientras los Siniestros se preparaban para lanzarse.

- Es un videojuego genio, solo tírate. Lo peor que puede pasar es quemarte un poco – dijo Haku a un no muy convencido Noah mientras los miembro de su equipo se tiraban.

- Rápido, los demás nos llevan ventaja – apuró Courtney a su equipo.

A medida que avanzaban, las tablas se volvían más calientes y más pequeñas. Pronto, los remos fueron por las mismas. La lava salpicaba por todos lados en especial porque Rue se encontraba lanzándola con los remos.

- ¡Ya casi llegamos, vamos más rápido! – alentó Tyler a su equipo. Alejandro sonrió y salpico un poco de lava hacia atrás. Sierra hizo que Cody se agache golpeándolo con su remo, por lo que la lava le salpicó al Tyler que le cayó en los pantalones que se le deshicieron al instante.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA – rieron los chicos al ver los calzoncillos de Tyler: "I love Justin Bieber"

- Eso fue grosero – gritó Tyler a Heather mientras se tapaba con su chaqueta.

- ¡No te caigas de la tabla Haku! – gritó Noah a la castaña que se tambaleaba en su tabla de la risa que tenía al igual que los demás campistas. - Al parecer esa es la estrategia de Heather… esa otra anguila resbalosa…

Los Tóxicos fueron los primeros en salir de la piscina, seguidos de los Siniestros y los Iluminantes al final. Los Tóxicos corrieron y se escondieron en una de las piedras que había cerca del lugar. Los Siniestros los imitaron y los Iluminantes se adelantaron aprovechando a la distracción del guardia que los otros equipos no vieron.

- No ganaran en mi guardia… - murmuró Rue cogiendo una piedrita del suelo y lanzándola en dirección a los Iluminantes. Al caer al suelo, el ruido llamó la atención del guardia que era como un mino tauro de lava. Éste comenzó a perseguir a los miembros del grupo, dándole paso libre a los otros equipos.

- Corran y no dejen que los atrape – gritó Alejandro. Los demás lo siguieron mientras se intentaban dirigir, sin éxito, al dichoso puente.

Mientras tanto, los Siniestros y los Tóxicos se encontraban en una carrera mientras subían escaleras alrededor de casitas de piedra caliza para llegar a donde estaba el puente con la salida.

- ¡Mira, un gusanito! Oh, allí hay otro – dijo Izzy a Owen señalando varias gusanitos de colores con una lucecita en la cabeza.

- Izzy no tenemos tiempo para tus gusanitos, llevamos ventaja – dijo Heather molesta con la chica retrocediendo y halándola hacia el puente que ya se podía ver. Gracias a la distracción de Izzy, los Siniestros se adelantaron y comenzaron a cruzar lentamente el puente levadizo que estaba a una cuerdita de soltarse.

- No pasen todos a la vez y pasen rápido – ordenó Noah.

- ¿Desde cuándo ere jefe de grupo? – dijo Blaineley. Noah puso los ojos en blanco

- Desde que soy más listo que todos ustedes – respondió el chico empujando a Blaineley al puente. Pasaron en 10 minutos mientras los Tóxicos comenzaban a cruzar también.

Por otro lado, los Iluminantes estaban en graves problemas. El primer guardia tenía a toda la ciudad en su búsqueda y era casi imposible llegar al puente. Alejandro, que había observado a Rue, lanzó una piedra y vio como los guardias se abalanzaron a ella.

- ¡Corran! - Ordenó Alejandro a su equipo. Ellos obedecieron y avanzaron a la escalera pero Tyler no quiso correr rápido por temor de que vean sus calzoncillos por lo que los guardias lo atraparon.

- Iluminantes, quedan fuera! – dijo Chris desde algún lado y los chicos suspiraron.

Los Siniestros llevaban la delantera. Los Tóxicos arrastraban a Izzy, que llevaba 7 gusanitos de colores, y corrieron atrás del otro equipo hacia una oscura cueva. Nadie podía ver nada.

- Miren, los gusanitos de Izzy brillan en la oscuridad – dijo Izzy riendo mientras metía a sus gusanitos en una lámpara vacía que había fuera de la cueva. Esta se encendió misteriosamente como para dejar ver la cueva a todo el equipo.

- Bien hecho Izzy – dijo Owen contento. Leshawna asintió con la cabeza mientras apuntaban la linterna hacia su camino. Al poco tiempo pasaron a los Siniestros que estaban caminado con los brazos extendidos como ciegos.

Luego de recorrer el lugar, los Tóxicos vieron la salida y corrieron a ella seguidos de los Siniestros.

- Corran más rápido, no están tan lejos – dijo Dj a su equipo.

- Cierto, nos llevan poca ventaja – concordó Rue. Sin embargo, a pesar que sus esfuerzos, los Tóxicos llegaron antes que ellos y salieron de la ciudad hacia el pilar que vieron desde el principio.

- Y ganan los Tóxicos – dijo Chris. Los Iluminantes estaban a lado del presentador con cara de pesar. – vayan a la suite y disfrútenla. Siniestros felicidades por no perder. Iluminantes, a la sala de eliminación por dejarse atrapar.

**Sala de eliminación**

- Bien, acaban de votar. – dijo Chris con los papeles. – los votos quedaron así: 5 votos para Tyler y 3 para Alejandro. Así que Tyler debes dar el clavado de la vergüenza.

- ¡Tyler, no! – chilló Lindsey mientras corría para besar al castaño.

- Descuida Lindsey, estaré bien. Tú quédate y gana esta temporada. – dijo Tyler mientras se acercaban para lanzarse.

- Bueno, se está acabando el tiempo del programa. Lánzate de una vez amigo. – Chris empujó a Tyler por la borda haciendo que el chico se tire de un planchazo contra el agua y que desaparezca después de un rato.

- _Creo que Chris está más loco que nunca y me preocupa que el hecho de estar en un videojuego nos traiga problemas – _dijo Courtney.

- _Esa Rue nos hizo perder –_ dijo Cody molesto – _no me importa que sea amiga de Haku, pero la voy a hacer expulsar del juego por hacer trampas contra mi equipo._

Cuando todos dormían…

- Qué bueno que nadie está aquí – dijo Danny recostándose entre las cajas de la bodega. Una sombra se asomó de nuevo. – se que estas sombrita. Ven, no te haré daño.

- Como sabes que estoy aquí – respondió la sombra.

- Pues yo lo estaría si no hubiera sido expulsado como quiso Chris.

- ¿Sabes que soy yo?, Noah te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

- Lo supuse… pero no, Noah no ha dicho nada. Ezequiel ¿cuándo piensas volver?

- Cuando sea el momento adecuado

- Espero que sea pronto… siempre me has caído bien. – y con eso, Danny se fue de nuevo al cuarto de turistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el cap nuevo por fin! :D gracias a nellabella1997 por darme unas cuantas ideas :P me he bloqueado gracias a los deberes de mi cole ¬¬ y tambien gracias a eclipse total (como siempre) y a PF-TDI-KP Superfan por sus comentarios y... no quise expulsar a Tyler pero necesitaba a un conejillo de indias :P <strong>


	4. Luchando contra la nieve Parte 1

**Disclaimer: yo no he hecho nada de Drama Total. Todo lo hicieron Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro **

**Chris:** en los capitulos anteriores de Drama Total Gira Virtual, 24 campistas llegaron al Barco de drama total para concursar por el millon de dolares. Durante su estancia, viajaran a través de algunas de las 18 tierras de Neopets. Ezequiel, Harold y Tyler fueron expulsados en Neopía Central, Altador y Moltara, pero su travecía recien comienza. ¿quien ganara esta temporada?, ¿sobreviviran a mis retos?, ¿a donde iremos y quien saldra expulsado?. Todas estas respuestas y más en...

**Chris y yo:** Drama Total: Gira Virtual!

* * *

><p><strong>Episodio 4<strong>

En una tarde cualquiera el TDS, los concursantes se encontraban conversando entre ellos. Rúe y Haku estaban hablando de algún tema mientras sonreían. Noah estaba leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba lo que las 2 chicas hablaban. Courtney coqueteaba con Alejandro pero éste no le prestaba atención porque tenía centrada su atención en Heather. Izzy estaba parada de cabeza junto a Owen que la miraba divertido y Lindsay se encontraba charlando tristemente con Leshawna. Danny estaba en la bodega conversando con Ezequiel con quien en los últimos días había hablado a diario.

- Sabes, estoy reconsiderando tu oferta de volver a Drama Total. – dijo Ezequiel

- Pues mejor que sea ahora a que sea cuando tengamos que hacer el próximo desafío. – dijo Danny caminando hacia la puerta.

- "todos los campistas repórtense a la cubierta" – dijo Chris por altavoz.

- Pues es ahora o nunca Zeke – dijo Danny abriendo la puerta de la bodega.

- Está bien – dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros.

Todos se reunieron en la cubierta al frente de Chris. Este llevaba un gordo abrigo de algodón azul.

- ¿Por qué llevas un abrigo? – preguntó Dell mientras se acercaba a su equipo.

- Por varias razones… ¡¿qué haces eso aquí? – dijo Chris enojado señalando a Ezequiel que estaba al lado de Danny.

- Chris voy a volver al programa y no puedes decir que no porque ya estoy aquí – dijo Ezequiel con firmeza.

- Oh claro que si puedo eliminarte… pero tus apariciones hacen que las audiencias suban así que si logras no ser eliminado por tus compañeros de equipo en este episodio te puedes quedar sin peligro de que te lance por la borda. – dijo Chris lanzando al chico al equipo de los Tóxicos.

- Y entonces, ¿cual locura bizarra nos harás hacer esta vez? - preguntó Duncan bufando molesto compartiendo la misma mirada de aburrimiento con Gwen que estaba a su lado.

- Desembarquen por aquí campistas y prepárense para su nuevo desafío extremo – dijo Chris mientras caminaba por la escalera para salir del barco. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del barco, los campistas se encogieron y comenzaron a temblar. – bienvenidos a la Montaña del Terror, más específicamente el Valle Feliz.

- ¿una montaña, a caso estás psicópata? – dijo Heather molesta mientras tiritaba. – la última vez nos mandaste a la lava y el calor sofocante y ahora, estamos en el frio congelante. ¿quieres matarnos?

- Como si no me conocieras… - dijo Chris riendo. - en fin, para su primer desafío debemos ir a la cima de la montaña.

Todos caminaron hacia un teleférico que los llevó hasta la peligrosa cima de la montaña. Allí apenas había unos iglús nada comparado con la pila de casitas que había en el Valle Feliz. Chris se paró en un pedazo de hielo mientras los campistas se apilaban como ratoncitos para mantener el calor corporal.

- Su desafío en esta tierra es algo complicada pero lo hará divertido. Deberán bajar de la montaña por el camino más largo. Sobrevivir una noche y sobre todo: robar un tesoro del Snowager. El primer equipo que llegue con todos sus miembros además del tesoro gana la inmunidad y la suite. – dijo Chris sonriendo. Los chicos sabían que esa sonrisa esa sínica.

- Espera ¿qué es el Snowager? – preguntó Zeke.

- Pues es un gusano gigante que come personas a casi cualquier hora. Tiene la habilidad de lanzar hielos por la boca y de recolectar objetos perdidos e invaluables. – dijo Noah con su aire de sabelotodo.

- ¿y donde esta? – preguntó Danny

- En las Cuevas de Hielo justo debajo de este lugar y pasando por el lugar al que deben llegar. – respondió Chris sonriendo mientras regresaba al teleférico. – no pueden bajar por aquí por cierto. De todos modos no les serviría de nada. Ah, y cuidado con las avalanchas, pueden aparecer y separarlos en cualquier momento. Y un último consejo antes de quedarse abandonados por un día, para cuando tengan que llegar al Snowager cántenle una canción así como a los escarabajos de la temporada pasada.

Los campistas se quedaron parados como 5 segundos antes de empezar a pelearse entre ellos.

- Deberíamos ir por acá. Si debemos bajar, deben haber cuevas conectadas o túneles y ese se ve muy convincente – dijo Courtney.

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir por este otro túnel "convincente" – refuto Dell señalando el otro túnel.

- No Dell. Yo soy un CIT y sé muy bien donde tenemos que ir. Hacia allá – grito Courtney enfadada.

- Yo he jugado Neopets o al menos he visto un mapa del lugar y sé que es para acá – grito Dell de regreso.

- Chicos… ¿pueden bajar la voz y decidir una ruta? – murmuró Cody mientras los 2 chicos gritaban muy fuerte.

Por otro lado, los siniestros se encontraban en una situación similar a la del equipo Iluminante.

- Escúchame Noah, ninguna cueva está conectada con otra. Es cuestión de lógica y ciencias naturales – dijo Gwen enojada.

- Gwen, esto es un videojuego. La lógica no se aplica. – dijo Noah sin prestarle toda su completa atención a la gótica.

- ¿Y qué sugieres cerebrito, ir a la cueva con peligro de morir congelados y encerrados en algún lugar sin salida? – gritó la chica con tono sarcástico – no te hare caso. Si quieres ver y congélate tú solo, Siniestros vengan conmigo.

- No vayan. Ella los va a guiar a algún lado en donde si tendrán gran probabilidad de morir congelados. Síganme o nunca ganaremos. – gritó Noah por primera vez con tanta furia que hizo encoger a todo su equipo.

- Noah… cálmate… vas a… - murmuró Haku asustada.

Y en cuanto a los Tóxicos…

- Duncan, deberíamos ir a preguntarle a las personas que viven allá en las casitas – dijo Heather

- Si como no. No serviría de nada, ¿no has visto que son mitad personas mitad animales? – dijo Duncan molesto. – vas bien, vamos a cualquier cueva y listo.

- No seas idiota, no ves que podríamos perdernos. Eso nos haría perder tiempo y nos haría llegar en último lugar. Háganme caso y vamos a preguntar – dijo Heather alzando la voz.

- Tú no seas tan tonta. Me asegurare de que te expulsen apenas tenga la oportunidad. Vámonos de una maldita vez – Duncan alzó la voz al igual que Heather.

- ¿Quieren callarse? - dijo Ezequiel gritando. – los demás equipos están como nosotros. Deberíamos usar eso de ventaja e irnos.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Alejandro desde los Iluminantes. – van a hacer una…

- ¡avalancha! – chilló Sierra asustada señalando la montaña de nieve que se derrumbó ruidosamente.

- ¡Corran! – dijo Dj corriendo junto a los 3 equipos que, por el pánico, se fueron en diferentes direcciones. La mayor parte de los equipos corrió hacia un túnel en una cueva a su derecha. Los demás corrieron a las casas y a un lindo iglú.

Los campistas que fueron al túnel de hielo se resbalaron por no llevar los zapatos para nieve. Ellos cayeron gritando mientras se deslizaban involuntariamente.

- ¡Miren! Vamos justo hacia esos túneles… no se separen. Esquívenlos y lleguen hasta el final – dijo Noah a los que iban tras él. Ellos asintieron con cara de miedo.

Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Courtney y Trent cayeron en el primer desvío del túnel que a su vez los separó con otras subdivisiones. Sierra, Dell, Cody y Rúe tuvieron el mismo destino en los túneles siguientes. Noah fue el único que pudo esquivar todos los túneles excepto el del final.

- Noah ¡cuidado con los pedazos de hielo en el techo! – gritó Haku mientras veía como Noah quedaba inconsciente y caía en el último corte del túnel. Ella lo siguió por aquel túnel. Una vez que cayó en ese túnel vio como el anterior quedaba tapado de nieve.- genial. Ahora, Noah… - la chica lo cogió por las piernas y lo arrastró más adentro de la cueva alejándose de la nieve. Luego la chica se quitó su abrigo mangas largas negro, dejando ver una camiseta morada sin mangas, y se lo puso a su inconsciente acompañante para luego irse a recorrer el lugar.

Por otro lado, los campistas que no fueron al túnel corrieron a la aldea donde también tomaron caminos diferentes.

- Zeke, ¿seguro que este es un buen lugar para quedarnos? – preguntó Danny. Geoff y Bridgette los seguían por atrás.

- Si, el mejor lugar en donde estar en una avalancha es con el hada de la nieve – respondió Ezequiel mientras entraba con rapidez al iglú al lado izquierdo de la aldea. Allí una chica con cabello azul y un largo y gordo abrigo blanco los recibió. – ella es Taelia, el hada de la nieve.

- Yo no le veo la parte hada – murmuró Geoff a Bridgette.

- Pues mis alas están bajo mi abrigo. Tomen los suyos – dijo Taelia dándoles un abrigo a cada uno. – y coman algo. La nieve ha dejado la cima de la montaña del terror bajo la nieve y pasara un rato antes de que se derrita y puedan salir.

Leshawna, Lindsay, Dj, Owen y Blaineley entraron a una de las tiendas que había en el lugar. Allí los recibió un hombre mitad lobo que llamaban Lupe. Él los recibió amablemente y les dio comida. Por otro lado los chicos que se separaron en el túnel no tuvieron la misma suerte que los demás.

- De todos los 22 participantes de Drama Total me tuvo que tocar estar contigo – dijo Heather molesta a Alejandro que era su único acompañante.

- Debemos buscar una manera de salir de aquí – murmuró Rue a Cody, Sierra y Dell que estaban temblando de frío. Por supuesto, Sierra estaba abrazando a Cody con la excusa de darle calor.

- Trent ayúdame a explorar el lugar y trata de buscar algo para sobrevivir la noche – dijo Gwen mientras caminaba en la cueva de hielo.

- Courtney deja de castañear los dientes y busca ramas o cosas para hacer una fogata – ordenó Duncan a la morena

- Noah… ¡cuando despiertas! – dijo Haku mientras temblaba a una distancia del castaño. Al frente suyo se hallaba una pequeñísima fogata con unas pequeñas ramitas que apenas si calentaban a la chica. – con ese fuego… terminaremos muriendo de hipotermia. ¡¿Dónde está el cerebro de Noah cuando lo necesito?

- Pues descansando… - murmuró Noah ya despierto.

- Idiota… si muero de hipotermia quedara en tu conciencia – dijo la castaña. El sabelotodo se le acercó y la arropó la chaqueta que ella le había dado.

- Debemos mantenernos calientes… y abrazándonos es la única forma – dijo Noah abrazando a Haku. Ella se sonrojó y lanzó una ramita más al fuego. – conste que no lo hago porque me guste. – ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos al rato al igual que sus compañeros de donde quieran que estén pues había oscurecido y estaban cansados pero su martirio apenas había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por no haber subido un cap antes -.- estaba sin inspiracion y tenía muchos deberes y proyectos... pero bueno ya está por fin mi nuevo cap. Espero les guste. :D<strong>

**Chris: **¿lograran sobrevivir nuestros campistas?, ¿cual equipo ganará?, ¿lograran terminar el reto?, ¿quien saldra expulsado? algunas de estas repuestas saldran en el proximo capitulo de Drama Total:Gira Virtual.


	5. Luchando contra la nieve Parte 2

**Disclaimer: yo no he hecho nada de Drama Total. Todo lo hicieron Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro **

**Gene-chan: **el capitulo anterior en Drama Total: Gira Virtual, nuestros 21 concursantes más un recién llegado Ezequiel deben sobrevivir una noche en la congelante Montaña del Terror y robarle un tesoro a un letal gusano gigante pero nuestros campistas se quedaron atrapados en la Cuevas de Hielo despues de una avalancha.

**Chris: **ahora deben buscar la manera de sobrevivir y ganar el reto... y espero que no me hagan esperar mucho ¬¬ ¿llegaran a tiempo?, ¿se los comera el Snowager?, ¿hare que hagan más tonteras para que me diviertan? todo esto y más en...

**Gene-chan y Chris: **Drama Total Gira Mundial!

* * *

><p><strong>Episodio 5<strong>

No se sabía si había amanecido pues la nieve aún obstruía la luz del sol pero aun así nuestros queridos concursantes de Drama Total se despertaron con la esperanza de poder salir de la congelación inminente pero se decepcionaron al rato al ver la nieve tan densa como ayer.

Noah se había puesto a hacer más ramitas para alimentar el fuego cuando Haku se despertó. Ambos estaban helados por la temperatura pero al menos habían sobrevivido la noche. Se miraron incómodos y se pusieron a buscar que comer. Por otro lado, Courtney se encontraba sonriendo con satisfacción en una esquina caliente de la cueva en donde estaba muy lejos de Duncan que estaba en otra esquina congelándose. Éste hacía muecas de dolor al recordar como Courtney lo apaleó a noche pasada al darle ordenes y gritarle. La CIT le había golpeado cada centímetro de su cuerpo en venganza. En otro lugar, Cody, Sierra, Rue y Dell estaban muy a gusto en la cueva pues había encontrado algunas plantas y unos animalitos que comer y Sierra había cocinado quien sabe cómo mientras Cody hacía el fuego. Heather y Alejandro estaba con un humor de perros pues Heather podría haberlo matado con la mirada al latino que no se le había acercado por precaución y por tener que cuidar del pequeño fuego que tenían. Gwen y Trent por su lado estaban desayunando plantas apenas sin castañear los dientes pero aún vivían sin pelear.

Danny, Zeke, Geoff y Bridgette comían un desayuno de reyes servido por la bondadosa hada de la nieve Taellia y Leshawna, Lindsay, Dj, Owen pagaron su desayuno trabajando despejando entrada de la tiendita del Lupe. Blaineley no colaboro mucho (es decir, nada)

Para intentar salir, nuestros compañeros trataron de mover la nieve pero ésta era demasiado densa y solo el sol la podía derretir lo cual tardaría horas.

- Me encantaría saber que pasara si llegamos tarde al encuentro con Chris en la tarde de hoy porque dudo que no la nieve se derrita rápido. – dijo Rue a sus compañeros con preocupación.

- Dudo que Chris nos recompense en esta ocasión – dijo Dell mirando con preocupación al hielo.

Para el atardecer del 2er día bajo nieve, el sol había hecho medio trabajo pero salir era a la intemperie era peor que quedarse allí. Heather se había cansado de pelear con Alejandro y no le importó nada de lo que haga a menos que se le acerque. Sierra había dejado de asfixiar a Cody luego de un tiempo de estar sin poder hacer nada. Courtney aventaba piedritas al adolorido Duncan mientras trataba de comunicarse con el exterior sin éxito. Todos estaban perdiendo la valiosa energía que debían guardar para los días siguientes. No sobrevivirían mucho tiempo en temperatura bajo 0. Pero por fin la naturaleza los ayudó. Al día siguiente la nieve casi se había despejado. Era lo suficiente para que nuestros congelados campistas salieran de las cuevas. Los demás ya se encontraban buscando a sus respectivos equipos en cuanto vieron el camino casi sin nieve. Noah y Haku por fin salieron a la luz del túnel al mismo tiempo que sus otros compañeros atrapados resbalaban con ellos al final del túnel.

- ¡chicos, están bien! – dijo Haku mirando a Rue, Dell y compañía levantándose.

- Tres malditos días en una estúpida montaña para ganar este reality… - Heather castañeaba los dientes molesta.

- De hecho debimos salir hace tiempo pero… - dijo Noah interrumpiéndose al escuchar gritos provenientes del techo… o eso creía.

- ¡WAAAAHH! Izzy está llegando – la voz de Izzy resonó en el túnel mientras caía con los demás participantes.

- ¿Seguros que la ruta es por aquí? – preguntó la voz de Leshawna cayendo encima de Dj.

- Claro que sí, yo he jugado Neopets y sé que es por aquí – dijo Ezequiel cerrando la fila de personas recién llegadas.

- Pues aquí si es – dijo Danny mirando a sus acompañantes.

- ¡Hey! ¿qué te paso? – preguntó Gwen a Duncan al verlos herido.

- Problemas con un "oso" – miró a Courtney disimuladamente. Ésta sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¡¿Un oso, donde? - Cody se sobresaltó y se escondió detrás de Trent.

- ¿No deberíamos estar avanzando? – preguntó Alejandro al ver que se quedaban en el mismo lugar. – ya estamos muy atrasados como para darnos el lujo de llegar aun más tarde.

- Si claro, y vamos a ayudarnos entre nosotros – dijo Noah sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué no?, así terminamos más pronto. Para hacerlo justo, haremos una carrera para llegar a Chris y el que gane se que la suite – dijo Haku

- Ya que, no tengo ánimos de competir hoy – dijo Duncan. Los demás asintieron y caminaron hacia al frente.

Pasaron varias horas sin encontrar más que hielo y sin ver ningún peligro hasta que llegaron de un camino de hielo y vieron una ciudad de hielo. Todas sus casas eran cuevas hechas de hielo y en una solitaria cueva se escuchaban ronquidos. Nuestros campistas se acercaron sigilosamente y lo vieron. Era un gusano gigante como hecho de hielo como todo lo demás además de unas rayas azules. Medía como 10 metros y estaba enroscado encima de un montón de juguetes y otras cosas. A pesar de estar dormido, parecía poder ver todos sus tesoros.

Los 3 equipos se acercaron sin hacer ruido hacia los tesoros. El Snowager levantó su gran cabeza y miró el lugar. Los campistas se escondieron.

- No se dormirá tan rápido… debemos cantarle una canción como dijo Chris – dijo Ezequiel con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Alguien recuerda alguna? – preguntó Gwen. Todos miraron a Courtney, Trent y Alejandro. Ellos suspiraron mientras Trent sacaba su guitarra.

**(n/a:Esta es mi versión cambiada de "Lovin' time" de la tercera temporada pero ahora es "Sleepin' time" :D)**

**_Alejandro: _**_No deben preocuparse, es tiempo de dormir_

**_Cody, Noah, Dj: _**_No quieres comernos. **Owen: **Nosotros sabemos mal. Noo_

**_Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Haku: _**_Es tiempo de ir a dormir. **Leshawna: **Entonces que estas esperando._

**_Izzy: _**_Ignoren a los humanos. **Todos: **y déjanos ganar esto. Siii_

**_Rue: _**_Vete a dormir **Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Haku**:(a dormir, a dormir)_

**_Todos: _**_Es tiempo de ir a dormir_

**_Rue y Danny: _**_Vete a dormir **Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Haku** :(a dormir, a dormir)_

**_Alejandro: _**_Snowager, descansa ya_

**_Cody: _**_Vete a dormir **Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Haku**: (a dormir, a dormir)_

**_Todos: _**_Es tiempo de ir a dormir_

Mientras ellos cantaban, una persona de cada equipo iba por un tesoro cerca del adormilado Snowager. Ezequiel por los Tóxicos, Sierra por los Siniestros y Dell por los Iluminantes. Al final, cada uno cogió un arma, un huevo mágico llamado Negg, o algún juguete y volvieron rápido. Así mismo, escaparon rápidamente bajando las voces gradualmente. Apenas salieron de allí, comenzaron a correr hacia la salida de las Cuevas de Hielo (la otra parte de la Montaña del Terror). Era una entrada congelada que todos atravesaron rápidamente en una carrera por ganar la inmunidad. Llegaron al TDS en donde Chris los esperaba furioso.

- ¿Dónde estaban?, hace 2 dias que debieron llegar. Llevo más de 24 horas esperando a que llegaran desde mi yacusi y ustedes vienen 48 horas después. – Chris gritó a los 3 equipos que estaban sorprendidos e indignados. – anulo el reto, todos pierden y deben expulsar a uno de sus miembros, los 3 equipos.

- ¡Pero nosotros llegamos primero! – protestaron los Tóxicos. Chris los miró aún más molesto.

- No me importa, ahora vayan equipo por equipo y eliminen a alguien – Chris se fue al barco echando chispas.

**Eliminación**

Los 3 equipos estaban sentados en unas bancas esperando a que Chris cuente los votos.

- Bien, equipo Iluminante contare sus votos. Uno para Courtney, uno para Dell, uno para Alejandro, Courtney, Dell, Courtney, Courtney – Courtney se vio sorprendido e indignada ante su equipo

- ¿Hola? ¡Soy una CIT, no pueden eliminarme, me necesitan! – Chris empujó a Courtney fuera de su equipo.

- Entonces, equipo Siniestro sus votos son así: Uno para Noah, uno para Gwen, uno para Blaineley, otro para Blaineley, otro para Gwen, otro para Noah, otro para Gwen, uno para Blaineley y… el ultimo es para Blaineley – Blaineley se mostro molesta pero le dio igual y se puso a lado de Courtney

- Prefiero estar en la secuela que estar sufriendo aquí… además tendré el programa para mi sola – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Y por último, equipo Tóxico sus votos son: Heather, Duncan, Heather, Duncan, Duncan, Duncan, Duncan y por ultimo Heather. – Chris separó al punk de su equipo.- Duncan viejo, has sido eliminado por tu equipo

- Me da igual – miró a Gwen rápidamente antes de que Chris lo aventara del barco y cayera gritando: AAAAHHH! Y desapareciera al igual que la indignada Courtney y la alegre Blaineley.

- ¡Ahora todos ustedes, a la clase de perdedores! – ordenó Chris mientras se iba a su cuarto aún molesto.

- _Creo que Chris estará muy quisquilloso en los siguientes episodios… me sorprende que no hayan querido expulsar mi a Alejandro ni a Heather… esta temporada se pone de mal en peor – dio Rue en el confesionario._

- _¡Me alegra tener calor de nuevo! – dijo Cody tomando una taza de chocolate caliente en el confesionario - y privacidad también…_

- _Mi equipo no me odia, podre durar un poco más esta temporada. – dijo Heather._

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les guste mi cap :D lo hice en la noche :P y la cancion de Lovin' time se me ocurrio de la nada jijijiji comenten! y si no les gusto la eliminacion... lo siento pero fue escogido democraticamente por la moneda (cara o cruz) jajajaja <strong>

**gene-chan: **alabada sea la monedaa! (hace reverencias)

**Dark: **siii!

**Chris: **estan locos... bueno, no se olviden de ver(o leer ustedes entienden) el proximo capitulo de Drama Total: Gira Virtual!


	6. La venganza de Chris Parte 1

**Disclaimer: yo no he hecho nada de Drama Total. Todo lo hicieron Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro **

**Gene-chan: **el capitulo anterior en Drama Total: Gira Virtual, nuestros 22 concursantes sobrevivieron a una avalancha y quedaron 3 dias bajo hielo. Luego de un reencuentro, lograron robarle el tesoro al Snowager uno por equipo e hicieron una carrera por ver quien ganaba. Pero...

**Dark: **Chris y su egocentrismo hicieron de las suyas como siempre :P solo porque llegaron algo tarde, lo hicieron enojar y anuló el reto

**Chris: ** ¿solo? fueron 3 dias tarde ¬¬ Al final tuvieron que eliminar a un miembro de cada equipo y nadie ganó la suite de lujo. ¿como me vengare y haré sufrir a las 19 victimas restantes?

**Dark: **todavía más venganza?

**Gene-chan, Dark y Chris: ** todo esto y más en...Drama Total Gira Mundial!

* * *

><p><strong>Episodio 6<strong>

Era la tarde cuando el TDS estuvo cerca de la tierra. Los chicos se encontraban apiñados en la clase turista pues esta no estaba hecha para 3 equipos. Rue y Haku conversaban junto a Danny y Zeke que se había hecho amigo de las chicas. Dell se había separado del grupo de novatos para irse con Alejandro, relación que ponía nerviosos a los otros equipos. Cody conversaba con Noah mientras Sierra escuchaba la conversación con una expresión seria fingiendo que le olía el cabello al más pequeño de los chicos. Bridgette y Geoff se besuqueaban (como siempre) es una esquina mientras Lindsay estaba con Leshawna, Izzy y Owen. Éste último estaba comiendo una salchicha cuando se levantó para ir a la cocina. Ya allí, vio a Chris y Chef conversando.

- Esta será mi venganza, esos chicos lo pagaran caro por haber llegado tarde – dijo Chris riendo

- ¿y qué les harás? – preguntó Chef

- Pues, los llevaré al Bosque Encantado y allí los haré dormir para que tengan pesadillas y no despierten hasta que no la enfrenten. Y créeme que eso los hará temblar hasta suplicarme que los salve – respondió Chris maliciosamente. Luego ellos se fueron de la cocina.

Owen salió de su escondite asombrado. No sabía que significaba gran cosa pero no pensaba que Chris quisiera vengarse aún más. Cuando regresó comiendo una presa de pollo, Izzy se le acercó preocupada.

- Gran O te demoraste mucho… ¿pasó algo?

- Pues no. Solo no habían muchas cosas que comer – dijo Owen sentándose y olvidando completamente lo que escucho en la cocina. Izzy se tranquilizo.

Cody había recordado algo: aún debía advertirle a Rue sobre sus trampas contra su equipo. Le pidió a Rue que la acompañe ante la extrañeza de Haku, Danny y Ezequiel.

- Escucha Rue, en el desafío de Moltara vi como hiciste que mi equipo perdiera e hiciste que expulsen a Tyler. No le dije a nadie porque eres amiga de mi hermana pero ni eso te salvará si la próxima vez te veo haciendo trampa, ¿entendiste? – Cody estaba más molesto de lo que jamás había estado cosa que asustó un poco a Rue.

- Oye Cody, yo solo quiero que mi equipo gane aún si tengo que hacer eso a tu equipo o al otro y lo siento pero ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá – contestó Rue firmemente pero algo asustada.

- Date por advertida – Cody giró una vez más para ver a Rue antes de irse – y una pregunta: ¿esa clase de victoria es la que quieres? – y se fue dejando a Rue sorprendida y triste.

A las 5 de la tarde, Chris reunió a los equipos en la cubierta para desembarcar lo cual era raro porque nunca desembarcaban, Chris nunca era amable y más después de lo furioso que estaba los días pasados y nunca los guiaba a través de un bosque potencialmente tenebroso y peligroso.

- Este es el Bosque Encantado, la tierra que siempre festeja Halloween y vive en la eterna oscuridad – dijo Chris mientras llegaban a lo que parecía una ciudad en un cementerio – aquí se pasean hombre lobos, fantasmas y toda clase de bestias y este es el lugar de su próximo y divertido desafío.

- _Si dice "divertido" significa peligroso – dijo Heather en el confesionario_

- _La falsa jovialidad de Chris no me engaña, él trama algo y no es nada bueno – dijo Noah_

- _Yo se que Chris se vengará de nosotros, fui su fanática hasta la otra temporada y sé cuándo está molesto y lo esconde para luego hacer maldades – dijo Sierra._

Llegaron a un lugar bosque tenebroso luego de pasar por la ciudad cementerio. De la nada comenzaron a sentirse cansados y somnolientos. Chris los dejó acampar luego de caminar un rato mientras se armaba una tienda para él dejando a los campistas en la intemperie. Noah guió a los demás pues Courtney no estaba para hacerse la campista modelo. Juntos hicieron camas con ramas y hojas del bosque y, usando sus ropas como sábanas se durmieron instantáneamente como si hubieran quedado inconscientes. Entonces Chris salió sonriendo con satisfacción y les habló a los dormidos campistas.

- Bienvenidos a su desafío en el Bosque Encantado. El Bosque tiene la habilidad de recrear las fobias de los que duermen en él y para despertar deben enfrentar lo que el Bosque les ponga. Y justamente que se despierten es la forma de ganar el reto de hoy. El primer equipo con todos sus integrantes despiertos gana. – y Chris se volvió a su tienda

**Sueño de Heather (Heather's POV)**

Luego de escuchar a Chris, no sé cómo, me quedé en medio de la oscuridad. No creo que de verdad el Bosque pueda recrear mi fobia… es imposible yo ya no le tengo miedo a los luchadores de sumo solo a…

- Heather, cariño, prepárame la merienda, dame un masaje y atiende a los niños – dijo la voz de Alejandro desde un sofá que apareció de la nada.

Un momento, ¿qué hace Alejandro aquí? ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? Oh, no… no no ¡no!, ¡no puede ser que yo sea la esclava personal de Alejandro! Y mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, estoy viéndome a mí misma sirviendo a Alejandro Burromuerto… ¡NOOOO!

**Sueño de Alejandro (Alejandro's POV)**

Maldito Chris, puedo apostar que ésta es su venganza por haberlo hecho esperar demasiado tiempo el capitulo pasado. Pero ya se pasa… bueno siempre lo ha hecho pero ésta vez es demasiado. Hacernos dormir y no dejarnos despertar hasta que enfrentemos nuestros miedos. Pero yo le podré ganar a todo, soy Alejandro Burromuerto… no… creo que sepa que le temo a…

- ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó el camino? – dijo un payaso excesivamente maquillado con una sonrisa que no daba felicidad sino miedo… era sádica, y llevaba un chuchillo en la mano. – para matarte… - y se abalanzó sobre mí con ese cuchillo ensangrentado. ¡AAAAHHH, PAYASO ASESINO!

**Sueño de Haku (Haku's POV)**

Sinceramente ya sabía lo del bosque pero no esperaba que Chris lo supiera… para saberlo habría que jugar mucho Neopets. Veamos… el Bosque podría usar lo que sea para asustarme por eso no debo pensar en… soy una tonta…

- ¿Hay alguien allí? – pregunté y algo apareció en frente mío - ¿C-Cody?

Voltee a mi hermano y lo vi muerto, cubierto de sangre con una expresión de terror. Quise gritar pero no lo hice porque mi voz no salía… esperen, que es eso… salió otro y otro. Me acerco y…. ¡Noah!, ¡Rue!, ¡Gwen!, ¡Sierra!, ¡NOO! Todos mis amigos están muertos… esperen… moví un último cuerpo con el aliento contenido y vi la imagen más aterradora de mi toda vida, yo misma cubierta de sangre con todo mi estomago abierto y sin nada dentro… ¡AAAAHHHHH!

**Sueño de Dell (Dell's POV)**

A veces me cuestiono porque entré aquí además de para molestar a mi primo… ese Chris es insoportable ahora veo porque Noah no podía tanto empeño en ganar el reality. Si este bosque se entera que le temo a los… ¿qué fue eso?

- Miau, miau, miau – dijeron 5 o 6 gatos acercándose a mí. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Siempre le he temido a los gatos desde que me rasguñaron un montón de ellos cuando era pequeño ¡WAAAAHHHH!

Rue acababa de despertar de su pesadilla con unas agujas mortíferas que querían aplastarla imaginando que tenía almohadas en su cuerpo y eso la ayudó a ganarle a su sueño. Miró a los demás. Trent sonría con satisfacción mientras se quedaba quieto. Después de un rato despertó y vio a Rue con su inconsciente equipo. Miraba a Haku, Noah y Danny que estaban pálidos retorciéndose en sueños.

- ¿Por qué sonreías cuando dormías? – preguntó Rue con curiosidad.

- Pues, pensé que el sueño sabría cual era mi fobia nueva pero estaba pensando en la anterior con los mimos y en mi sueño aparecieron mimos cosa que no fue difícil terminar mi sueño – explicó Trent – al parecer solo el hecho de pensar en nuestra fobia hace que la recree

- Significa que Chris nos dijo que él sueño sabía nuestra fobia para hacernos pensar en nuestra fobia y así darle la información al bosque y hacernos tener pesadillas. – Rue sonrió ligeramente malvada – que malvadamente inteligente…

- La cosa es si los demás lo saben – el guitarrista observó a los demás. Entonces vio que Owen, Gwen e Izzy se despertaban.- tal vez son más inteligentes de lo que Chris cree

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias a eclipse total por comentar :3 espero que les guste mi cap :D comenten plis! y si pueden ayudenme a ponerles un miedo a Noah y los personajes que me faltan (los que no salieron en factor fobia de la primera temporada)<strong>

**gene-chan: **o más que sea diganme su fobia :D eso ayudaría

**Dark: **como claustrofobia y esas cosas

**Chris: ** bueno, lean el proximo capitulo de Drama Total: Gira Virtual!


End file.
